In order to achieve further miniaturized semiconductor devices, a critical dimension needs to be made smaller than that achieved by microfabrication using a conventional photolithography technique.
As a next-generation microfabrication technique, a self-organizing block copolymer (BCP: blockcopolymer) that is one of self-organizing (self-assembled) materials spontaneously organizing an orderly pattern has been attracting attention (see Patent Document 1). More specifically, to begin with, a block copolymer layer containing a block copolymer containing two or more polymer block components A and B that do not mix with each other is applied to an underlayer film. After that, phase separation of the polymer block components A and B spontaneously occurs by annealing the block copolymer layer. One of the polymer components is selectively removed from the orderly pattern composed of nanosized structure units obtained by the above process by an etching. Then, a desired fine pattern can be obtained by transcribing the pattern to a substrate by using the remaining polymer component as a mask.